


Interrogative Pronouns

by gomushroom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: Of spooning, of a date, of take out, of a fight, of cleaning, of milk and soap, and of anniversary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got dragooned into this meme; no regrets <3! Warning for domestic crack and perhaps tinhattery on a pretty advanced level. I miss these two! The original meme: "Give me one of my ships and I will answer the following questions about my personal head canon." Well, here’s me bringing it on. :)

**Who is the big spoon/little spoon?**

spoon |spun|

*

Dignity only lasted for less than 30 minutes that night; that first time they finally agreed on spending the night together—and not having either of them going home/going somewhere else out of respect of each other's space, or all the other stupid reasons they could barely get away with.

Sho stayed silently at his side of bed. Jun stayed at his side of bed and wondered if he would be able to blank out on his comfy bed ever again without having the memory of Sho spending the night, perhaps leaving his scent everywhere by the morning. When Sho _accidentally_ browsed his elbow, interrupting Jun’s train of thoughts, he chuckled shyly and Jun (well, he thought, what the hell, they've skirted around each other long enough, it was not even funny anymore) feathered his sweaty fingers hesitantly on Sho's arm. Sho hummed approvingly in the darkness and Jun knew, Jun could feel it before Sho made a slight move to finally hold Jun's hand lightly. He threaded their fingers together and when Sho turned to his side, scooting inches closer, Jun's heart raced again, anticipating things that he expected to come.

Nothing did.

In fact, there was absolutely nothing but pleasant darkness and calming rhythm of breathing for a solid ten full minutes and it lulled Jun to near sleep, his body tired after all the feverish activities. When Sho finally said, "sleep well, Matsujun," and squeezed his hand tightly, Jun closed his eyes, hummed his reply softly and drifted off to sleep.

*

Slowly waking up and finding himself glued to Sho's warm, solid, strong, smooth back and his arms circled Sho's waist and rested on his taut, warm, solid, strong, smooth stomach, with that hot damn sexy piercing he had wanted to touch since forever under his fingers, his nose buried on the soft hair around the soft nape, tingling sensation as he could smell the scent of Sho's shampoo, Jun was mortified.

He avoided spending the night with Sho for the rest of the week.

*

tailpiece |ˈteɪlˌpis|

Sometimes later, way later, Jun always couldn’t help to be amused at how Sho, the (inter)nationally known as pole stiff Sho, could curl himself in such inviting position leaving him with no apparent recourse other than falling into temptation every single time.

Mortification could wait till the next morning.

 

 

 

 

**What is their favorite non-sexual activity?**

Sho’s favorite would be planning the whole spread of driving trip; most possibly starting the anticipated day waking up in early morning, dragging Jun and trying to douse him with loads of coffee before ended up with tucking him on the passenger seat, throwing their small bags on the back seat, going on steady speed along Route 1 with his window open welcoming the warm morning sun and light traffic on weekdays, singing softly along the songs played on the stereo from his prepared iPod playlist, resulting in Jun pulling down his hat deeper and adjusting his shades to catch more sleep just a little bit more.

By midday they might only reach the Fuji-Hakone-Izu National Park; most possibly persisting with wandering around the park or to be precise having all Sho’s intended visit plans checked, having Jun snapped their digital SLR camera over almost everything, including variety of Sho’s happy faces and spectacular scenery, unpacking their lunch and settling on some place where Sho could continue the photography frenzy of snapping their camera to almost everything, including the detail snapshots of pretty lunch boxes Jun packed them the night before and variety of Jun’s food munching faces.

Jun’s favorite would be the drive back to Tokyo; most possibly having Sho—all excited about the trip they managed to pull off after so much planning and rescheduling—dozed contently on the passenger seat by the time they reached Yokohama, driving peacefully in company of soft crooning of Sho’s Nina Simone playlist on the stereo with air conditioner running.

But a favorite would be when Jun pulled off in the garage, turned off the engine but Sho didn’t even stirred from his sleep, when Jun had gathered all their bags but Sho still didn’t stirred even with the noises he had been making, when Jun had to lean over to touch Sho cheek in order to wake him, when Jun had to smile seeing Sho’s tired eyes fluttered open slowly, his hand reached to touch Jun’s hand with question in his eyes.

“Wake up,” Jun would say, “We’re home.”

 

 

 

 

**What they order from take out?**

(Would one be interested in rather uneventful stories of how Sho’s life used to be miserably dependent on take out before he’s sharing living space with Jun and his life quality improved greatly since Jun usually didn’t want take out because he rather went to a restaurant and/or cooking simple dishes while downing Sho’s expensive wine gift?)

Jun sometimes had the weirdest craving for pizza though. Sho had their number in speed dial.

 

 

 

 

**What is the most trivial thing they fight over?**

Superlative most?

Well, that one morning probably counted as one.

*

 

Having drama filming would require Jun to wake up insanely early in most mornings. That particular dramatic day started extremely early for Jun as his pick-up would come in precisely 5.30 AM. He dragged himself out of the warm bed, the familiar light snore and a palm resting on the small of his back at five in the morning.

Bleary and running on only 2 hours sleep every night for the last week, Jun shuffled his way to the kitchen almost in auto. He poured water to the machine, reached over to the top shelf and didn't find the jar, the coffee jar. His brain told him that he had his bag ready for grab on the hallway, his jacket and spare change in the duffel; he only needed to gulp gallons of coffee, get his phone and he'd be ready to go. And the coffee jar was _not_ on the shelf.

He found the empty jar at the same place he left it two days before, staring in total disbelief. He had to repress the urge to kick the kitchen counter and instead of giving in to the temptation, he charged back to the bedroom.

*

"WHICH PART OF 'PLEASE BUY US COFFEE' YOU DID NOT FUCKING COMPREHEND, SAKURAI SHO?"

Sho jolted awake, blinking with shock as Jun stared him down from the side of the bed, heaving the comforter out of bed and shouting at the top of his lung. "Huh?" sitting up, Sho blinked unknowingly out of sleep haze.

It was one of the rare time Jun didn't find Sho's bed hair, half nakedness, sleepy eyes attractive at all. In fact it made him throw the comforter straight into Sho's face, burying him breathless with one last shout of "fuck you!"

As Sho shouted back his own cranky profanities hoarsely from under the comforter, Jun stomped out of the room, grabbing his wallet, keys and jacket from his bag and slammed the front door shut. His pounding head didn't allow him think much as he ended up stomping off toward the corner of their building. In front of an annoyingly blinking vending machine, he sighed heavily and tried to compose himself as he slid a thousand yen bill into the machine and got more annoying blinking flashed off.

*

Two cans of coffee and a time check later, Jun shuffled back to the apartment. He needed to get his bags and from the look of things, his manager was 10 minutes away from picking him up. He spent the elevator ride up mulling over his plan of sweet revenge. By the time he entered the living room and sneaked a peek at to the bedroom where Sho awkwardly positioned in the middle of the bed, back to his much needed sleep, with the comforter bunched around him, Jun had run out of his mad steam.

He just wanted decent coffee in rough morning. He just wanted to have time to slap himself fully awake with caffeine before he went to work. He didn’t want to rouse Sho in the morning or shout at his sleepy and tired face. He wouldn’t want Sho to not have decent coffee especially if he knew that Sho would have his own rough morning in an hour. He wouldn’t want Sho to not have time to slap himself fully awake with caffeine before he went to work.

Jun tiptoed to the side of the bed, leaving the two cans of vending machine coffee he had left on the nightstand.

*

coda |ˈkoʊdə|

That night, Sho went home with three boxes of roasted coffee beans and might or might not allow Jun to take him on the, haha, coffee table.

 

 

 

 

**Who does most of the cleaning?**

Few months down the road, realization hit hard that living with Sho also meant that Jun had to deal with the erratic living rules Sho has been applying to himself during his short moment of living alone. It wasn’t like Jun has lived in such carefree manner that he didn’t do cleaning but Jun preferred to do it on his own pace and took his sweet time; it wasn’t like he intended to leave his socks around; that was just one time, or perhaps two, he wasn’t sober at that time to make his case; it wasn’t like he threw his bags on the floor in abandon every single time, that was just few times when he didn’t even have enough energy to make it to the bedroom.

But aside from just niggling, Sho also cleaned on his rare day off; he also picked Jun’s socks and stowed them away on the laundry pile; he set Jun bags aside on the corner instead of sidestepping them when he found them on the hallway.

Jun would have to repeat the cleaning because sometimes Sho missed a spot, or two, or the whole corner, but erratic living rules were passable.

 

 

 

 

**What has a season pass in their DVR?**

_For people living in Japan, some resorts offer season passes, which can be a great deal if you plan on hitting the slopes often._

Sho almost screamed in excitement as he scrolled down the ski website before remembering he was in a company car, tapping his phone and doing his best to ignore the fact that he’s been trapped in gridlock for the last 20 minutes on the highway outside Tokyo.

 

 

 

 

**Who leaves their stuff around?**

(Please refer back to the previous cleaning question.)

For further reference, they did keep score. Retaliation has always been a bitch in their little world.

 

 

 

 

**Who remembers to buy the milk?**

Ever since the coffee table incident, Sho sometimes hid the milk and told Jun he forgot to buy it. Jun fell for the ploy twice but soon the joke began to get old. He started to buy milk just to make a point.

At one time, on the bottle slot of their fridge, five cartons of milk were lining up.

None of them like to drink milk to begin with. Sho was sick of having cereal for five straight days and Jun didn’t even bother to make French toast anymore.

Sho started to buy yogurt.

*

extra |ˈɛkstrə|

There was also that one memorable time when Jun purposely forgot to refill Sho’s liquid bath soap.

When a scream came from the bathroom that night, Jun almost fell down from the couch laughing.

 

 

 

 

**Who remembers anniversaries?**

It has been over two years or so?

Well, officially.

*

 

Jun sometimes couldn’t help to remember that day when they finally shared their first hurried kiss on the corner of a studio back alley. They had their official anniversary and he could count Sho on not forgetting anything.

Sho remembers everything—wait, Sho's master memo remembers everything.

His iCal is synchronized with his Mail application, his work and private email inbox, his iTunes, his iPhoto, his Stickies, and of course, his precious phone. All the mundane (VS taping, Zero briefing, rap lyrics meeting, obligatory soba night) schedules or the very important events—ones that have been very important all through his life that he actually would never forget about (His parent's anniversary; Jun’s birthday; Aiba's birthday; Ohno's housewarming umpteenth reschedule date; Nino’s jimusho entry anniversary; first date with Jun; the day Jun said yes which Sho then reconfirmed and triple checked before announcing it as their official anniversary; or his brother school festival week) are lined up in an even neater than an excel file would have ever managed manner.

That was why Jun left all the big events for Sho to remember and focused on the small things (the anniversary of I'm finally able to cook for you and had you practically devouring two servings of pasta on my kitchen counter; the anniversary of the day you bravely sampled my experimental Indian cuisine and suffered from diarrhea the next day in the middle of a film shoot and I think I'm falling more for you just because of that; the anniversary of the day when you drove me home for the first time with none other than that stupid Kitto Daijoubu medley out of any other songs in the world playing on the radio).

*

open-end |ˈoʊpən ˌɛnd|

Jun decided that he would officially adapt surprising-Sakurai-Sho-and-enjoying-his-surprised-look-as-his-eyes-slowly-begin-to-radiate-warm-appreciation as his hobby. If possible, it would be lovely to keep on having the ability to surprise Sho, Jun mused as he grinned widely and slid a large bamboo basket filled with steamed xia long bao served on a bed of napa cabbage one night. Sho stared for ten full seconds at the steaming basket before lifting his confused gaze at the-longer-he-grins-the-happier-he-looks Jun.

"What is this?" Sho pleads for explanation.

And Jun could practically see Sho's brain is working itself to a near overdrive as it flipped its mental files to find out what day it was, what made it extra special that he worked hard enough to pull this off for Sho, and failed.

He was tempted to let Sho know that today was the anniversary of the one random morning he woke up next to Sho, limbs fusing together, he _slightly_ didn’t feel mortified any longer because he thought he was falling more for Sho. With slightly being the operative word, he decided that Sho didn’t need to be properly informed on that matter.

As an answer, he handed Sho a pair of chopsticks.

 

 

 

 

**Who uses all the hot water in the morning?**

"Sho does," Jun says, with a smirk.


End file.
